Richard Bladebane
Richard Bladebane is User:Lieutenant General Richard Venables main character in POTCO, he is currently level 16 and is a member of British Co. Elites, he is a Captain in the British Royal Army and Commands The Swifts of the First Platoon in the EITC Third Division. Early life (The first part of Richards life is recorded in the biography written by himself, for this info please attend to this link: The Life and Adventures of Richard Bladebane, For information about his time in the British Co. Elites and the Royal Navy see below!) Joining the Royal Navy Richard had been abandoned the pirate crew he had sailed with when they docked in Port Royal, he was swimming to shore when he gave out in exhuastion and was rescued by a young man named Richard Sternsilver, Richard Sternsilver was a young officer in the EITC, Richard and Sternsilver took to one another and became friends, Richard met Johnny Goldtimbers, an officer in the Royal Navy and Cadius Bane, the EITC Lord Marshall who invited him to drink with them in the Royal Anchor tavern, Richard decided that night to join the Kings Marines and fight for the British, he was made Private Richard Bladebane and fought valiantly beside Goldtimbers during the Paradoxian War and was made a Sergeant for his extreme bravery. Lieutenant Bladebane Richard was now a Sergeant in the Royal British Marines and fought under Sir Johnny Coaleastern during the Post Paradoxian war where he was felled multiple times before he took out several Spanish soldiers and defeated an undead skeleton who somehow wandered onto the battleground, after the battle he was posted to Kingshead where he was put on gaurd duties around the fortress chiefly gaurding Foulberto Roberts before his execution in the Kingshead barrack, he wroked very hard and eventually earned himself a promotion to Lieutenant which was extremely rare but not unknown for someone like him. Captain Bladebane Richard was made a Captain after he secured a rare relic from the mines of El Patron on Ravens Cove, where Richard and his squad fought off hundreds of undead and rage ghost to secure the Lost Blades of El Patron, he fought against Captain Leon who also wanted to secure the baldes for himself, Richard though won and delivered the blades to Goldtimbers who awarded him and hailed him as a brave, young soldier and let him join the newly made British Co. Elites. British Co. Elites Richard was given command of a squad of men known as the 'Swifts' in reference to the fact they were the fastest group of troops in the EITC Third Division's First Platoon, they used to brag that they were the best in all the army but that is more likely common bragging then actual fact, though to be perfectly honest they've never lost a battle apart from that one time in the Royal Anchor Tavern though to be fair that was a brawl more then a battle. Marraige Richard married Lisa eventually and they bought a house together in Kingshead, Richard and Lisa were married by Johnny Coaleastern. The Day of Disappearence Richard disappeared after a while his ship, and his crew were left in Port Royal under the capible hands of his friend Ishamel, who took care of Richards stuff as well whilst Lisa, went and travelled with Captain Dakotas daughter upon her ship The Savage Mermaid ''and waited to hear news from her husband, not much is known about Richard disappearence, some say he went to live as a hermit, others such as Lord Goldtimber suggest he might have been sent on a mission by the Templars, but in honest truth Richard was captured by infamous pirate Bobby Moon, who took him captive took him to Driftwood Isle where he now serves a Lord Chancellor of the Pirate Dominion of Driftwood Isle The Swifts (''see the main article The Swifts here) Richard was given command of the second squad of the EITC Third Division which he called the Swifts due to their speed and accuracy with musketry and grenades, he eventually specialised them to use grenades making them the first Grenadiers in the Third Division, they fought valiantly under him. Personality Richard is known as a extremely Jammy bugger by most and is generally a kindhearted and cheerful member of the Army, he is noted to be loved by his men and also by his friends and is often seen in the Royal Anchor. He is also noted in his biography written by himself to have been rather a womeniser in his youth, that or he had the ill fortune to be caught by some very strong willed women! His Loyalty to the Crown is often questioned as he is known as a rather adventurous, and reckless lad, but it cannot be denied that he serves the crown well. He appears to have deep hatred of the Hollow men who serve Jolly Roger and whilst fighting the undead hordes on Padres Del Fuego, along with Richard Cannonwalker he is said to have remarked "Its Zombie smashing Time!" Notable Quotes "Elite soldiers, my arse. Have that!" - Richard on the Black Guards during the EITC Rebellion "Taking a nap in the sun? Typical royalty. You had me worried there for a while" - Richard to Hannah Bluefeather during their time on Driftwood Isle "If only we knew some sort of tiny, crazy old man who enjoyed blowing things up..." - Richard on Goldtimbers during the battle of Ravens Cove "You came all this way to 'proposition' us? And I thought you were here to save us from the Legions of the Damned." - Richard welcoming Luther to Fort Breasly in the Caverns of Port Royal "Let the poets tell our epic tale! The Swift brigade fought against impossible odds, they won. The end. Well, Sir Goldtimbers, you didn't do too bad... for an old man." - Richard to Goldtimbers after the Second Battle of Ravens Cove Trivia *Major General Richard Venables is based roughly off Richard Bladebane and was an idea for novels Richard wrote. *Richard is never seen without his trademark duelist sabre. *Richard is based of Captain Ben Finn from Fable 3. *Richards name was picked at random from a list of names in a book. *He is currently inactive on POTCO. *His Pistol, wich is a rare pistol appeared suddenly without warning in his sea chest, to this day he still doesnt know how it got there! *He's very skilled in ranged combat, and almost exclusively uses his gun during fights Category:Royal Navy